SSD is an abbreviation of Solid State Drives (solid state memory), an SSD controller mainly provides access control from host access to flash particles. Because of write characteristics of the flash, as for one access cell, first erasing must be performed, then writing can be made. The erase operation will cause low write performance of a system.
To solve the above problem, RAM (random access memory) is added into SSD as a cache, when data is written, it needs to first write data into the cache, and then writes data back into the flash when the system is idle or when the cache is full. This can reduce write latency and writes into the flash particles, thereby increasing a life length of the flash.
However, in the process of effectuating the technical solutions of the present application, the inventor of the present application finds that the above technique at least has the following technical problem:
The system's data writing manner is fixed, not flexible enough.